Hope
by LL8
Summary: Ziva est malade. Puis ensuite elle s'évanouie. "Réaction allergique". Les seules personne au courant de ses allergies ? Gibbs, Tony et... ! Tiva of course. EN PAUSE.
1. Chapitre premier

A keu coucou tout le monde ! :D

Me revoici après une assez longue absence, pour un début de fiction. Bien sur, c'est du Tiva, quoi d'autre ? On ne va pas laisser tomber nos chouchous. Classé Romance / Aventure. Je vous promets de l'action, de la romance, de la haine, des frissons, de la peur et une bonne dose de sentiments tout mignons. M'enfin, je vais vous laisser lire !

[Sinon, NCIS ne m'appartient malheureusement pas. C'est triste ! Il n'y a que l'histoire qui est de mon auguste personne.]

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

Garder les yeux ouverts. Ne pas lever la tête. Rester concentrer sur ce stupide rapport qu'elle devait terminer d'écrire. Fermer un œil, juste quelques instants. Puis fermer l'autre… pour les rouvrir ensuite. Rester concentrer. Aller, rien qu'un œil. Juste une minute. Pas de patron en vue, juste ses deux coéquipiers. Rien de grave ne peut arriver.

« Prenez vos affaires, on a un marines mort ! »

…C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

*.*

Un corps gisait à terre. Tout du moins, ce qu'il en restait. C'était un massacre. Les nombreux couteaux étaient encore plantés dans la chair. Ecœurant. Repoussant. Et les mots étaient faibles. Le ou les tueurs avaient emportés la main droite, et bombé le mort à la laque orange vive.

« McGee, les indices. DiNozzo, les témoins, David, les dépositions ! lança Gibbs. »

Elle ferma sa veste et remit son écharpe en place. Il était aux alentours de dix neuf heures, au beau milieu de l'hiver. Le soleil était couché depuis pas mal de temps, une enquête les attendait et elle était malade. Ziva David, « la ninja », l'agent surentraîné du Mossad, l'ancienne machine à tuer, et accessoirement agent spécial au NCIS était tombé malade. Elle suivit son collègue, Tony DiNozzo, et il ne put s'empêcher :

« Aller quoi, souris un peu, c'est l'hiver et il fait à peine froid ! »

Elle ne releva pas… Oh et puis si, finalement :

« DiNozzo, il ne manque plus que les pingouins et c'est le Pôle Nord.

-Absolument pas ! »

Il la regarda. Les oreilles et le nez rouges de froid, de petits yeux, des gants, une énorme écharpe, et… le manteau réglementaire. C'était la nouvelle folie du directeur Vance : Sur les scènes de crimes, tous les agents du NCIS devaient porter cette chose fine, comme un K-way. Horrible. Et en dessous de son manteau réglementaire, un gros pull en laine. Tony commença à s'inquiéter.

« Tu as sérieusement froid ?

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? »

Et pas d'humeur, en plus.

Ils s'attaquèrent à leurs tâches. Pas bien compliqué : Il suffisait de demander et noter ce que les témoins avaient vu. Enfin, ceux qui avaient découvert le corps. En l'occurrence, c'était une vieille dame, ridée, aux yeux bleus ciel et presque chauve. Elle avait trouvé ce carnage en sortant acheter du pain. En rentrant par le parc, elle était tombée dessus.

« Attaquez-vous aux voisins ! ordonna Gibbs.»

Ils s'exécutèrent. Et Ziva avait de plus en plus froid. Alors qu'ils tournaient à l'angle d'une rue, un avion passa au dessus d'eux, très près. Et pas un Boeing ou un avion de ligne, plutôt un de ceux qui représente le « Petit mais puissant ». Les réacteurs, aux maximums de leur puissance, libérèrent du gaz. Une fois que le bruit de l'avion fut passé, Tony se tourna vers sa collègue pour faire une réflexion par rapport à ses allergies (Elle lui avait confié qu'elle était allergique à certains gaz des avions). Mais tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut une Ziva David toussant, pleurant à moitié. Il se précipita vers elle, la soutenant, puis elle se calma… avant de manquer d'air et de s'évanouir.

« Et merde ! jura DiNozzo. »

Il la porta comme on porte une enfant, et la première phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit fut :

« Mais depuis combien de temps elle n'a pas mangé ? »

En marchant pour la ramener au camion, il paria 5 jours avec sa petite voix intérieure. Quand il vit Gibbs, il se mit à crier :

« Patron on a un problème ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Gibbs accourut, oubliant l'enquête. Ses agents – et presque enfants – passaient avant tout.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-On allait interroger les voisins quand un avion est passé au dessus de nous à pleine vitesse, et… et quand j'ai voulu lui faire une remarque sur ses allergies, elle était en piteux état, elle pleurait et toussait, et quand ça c'est calmé, elle a commencé à suffoquer. Et elle c'est évanouie.

-Emmène-la aux urgences, nous devons continuer les recherches. Et tiens-nous au courant ! »

*.*

Composition d'un numéro. Sonnerie.

« Gibbs.

-Patron, j'ai des nouvelles de Ziva.

-Alors ?

-Réaction allergique, selon le médecin. Je n'y crois pas. Elle était déjà malade avant, elle avait froid. Vraiment froid. Une réaction allergique ne peut pas provoquer ça, quand même !

-Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier, DiNozzo ?

-Non, pas vraiment… Je suis paranoïaque.

-Non, tu es inquiet, c'est différent. Elle va bien ?

-Mieux, elle dort et doit prendre des médicaments toutes les heures. Je l'ai ramené chez moi. Au fait patron…

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Son appartement… Il est ravagé. Littéralement.»

*.*

Atroce, atroce, atroce. Une douce souffrance, une longue torture, un supplice sans nom. Le martyr. La chaleur d'un feu qui parcoure un corps froid. Un corps qui bouge. Une voix qui hurle. Une respiration qui s'arrête.

« Ziva ! »

Voili Voilou les amis. C'est une petite mise en bouche. Je continue ?

Et à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ?

La suite bientôt !


	2. Chapitre second

RE COUCOU !

HA JE VOUS AIMMMME ! Bah oui. J'aime mon histoire, vous aimer mon histoire donc je vous aime, eheh. Y'a plein de reviews, wouah ô.0 ! Et la question qui revient tout le temps : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il arrive à Ziva ? Et ben… vous aller avoir une partie de la réponse dans ce chapitre ! :D Pardon, il est un peu court. Le prochain sera plus long !

Bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE SECOND**

« Patron.

-Kalid.

-Nous avons mis le plan a exécution.

-Et les résultats ?

-L'opération est une réussite.

-Bien.

*.*

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, tombant nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux verts inquiets. Elle se remit à respirer. Son premier reflexe aurait pu être de sortir une arme et de descendre la personne en face d'elle, mais la seule chose dont elle fut capable, ce fut de fondre en larme. L'homme en face d'elle la prit dans ses bras, et la berça comme on berce en enfant. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin : de réconfort. D'arrêter de jouer à la femme forte. Elle se mit à sangloter.

L'homme sortit de la pièce un instant et revient avec un verre à la main. Il s'approcha.

« Bois ça. Tu iras mieux. »

Elle ne rechigna pas et avala. Il reposa le verre sur la table de chevet.

« Reste, le supplia-t-elle. »

C'était une voix désespérée, plaintive. Il ne put qu'accepter, et s'allongea à côté d'elle, avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et de l'attirer à lui.

Plus tard, profondément endormis, ils n'entendirent même pas les hurlements et les nombreux coups de feu au loin, qui résonnèrent dans la ville endormie.

*.*

« MCGEE, PRENDS TES AFFAIRES ! vociféra Gibbs. »

Ça sent les agents absents à trois kilomètres. McGee en déduisit que Tony devait rester avec Ziva pour l'aider et la surveiller. Il soupira.

Sur le chemin, Gibbs répondit à sa question sans qu'il n'ai besoin de la poser.

« Un nouveau carnage. Devant l'immeuble où se trouvent actuellement David et DiNozzo.

*.*

La victime était un homme de 33 ans. Arnol Crosforp. Marié, deux enfants, une belle vie, sans soucis. Abattu devant un immeuble par 33 coups de couteau et autant de balles dans tout le corps. Les couteaux toujours plantés. Et sans sa main droite.

« Personne n'a rien vu ?

-Non monsieur. C'est un petit garçon de 5 ans et sa mère qui l'ont trouvé là.

-Sa famille est-elle au courant ?

-Non, pas encore. »

Gibbs leva la tête… et jura.

Devant lui, se dressait le bâtiment où résidait Ziva David.

*.*

Ils étaient comme coupés du monde. Tranquilles, ensemble. Il ne manquait plus que le bonheur et le tableau serait parfait. Ce fut lui qui s'éveilla en premier. Il la regarda longuement, admiratif devant les courbes du corps qu'il tenait contre lui. Le soleil était à peine lever. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, et lui souris légèrement.

« Je peux te poser une question ?

-Tu viens de le faire. »

Il prit ça comme un oui.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous avais pas dit que ton appartement avait été saccagé ? »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« Et depuis combien de temps est-il comme ça ? Où étais-tu, où dormais-tu ? »

Elle releva les yeux, malgré que des larmes menacent de couler.

« Ça va faire deux semaines qu'il est dans cet état. Au début, je louais des chambres d'hôtel, mais après, ça c'est compliqué. Alors je restais au bureau, ou dehors à ne pas dormir de la nuit.

_Flash Back_

Trois mots. Quelques lettres bien tracées. Mais pas quelque chose de romantique du style « Je t'aime ». Plutôt du genre « Tu vas mourir ». C'était ce qui était inscrit sur les murs de l'appartement de l'agent spécial Ziva David, ancien agent du Mossad en Israël travaillant maintenant au NCIS. La jeune femme cru halluciner lorsqu'elle vit l'état de son logement. Dévasté. Ecritures aux murs avec du sang pas encore sec, un véritable champ de bataille. Comme si la troisième guerre mondiale avait eu lieu chez elle. Les meubles étaient défoncés, le sol déchiqueté. Une odeur de chien mouillé, de sang et une atmosphère de vengeance, de mort régnaient. Et encore, les mots étaient faibles. On se serait cru à… Tel Aviv. En tournant la tête à gauche, on pouvait lire clairement : « Nous sommes de retour ». En dessous, « Tu t'es trompé de camp, il va falloir assumer », en hébreux.

Mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ici ? Qui avait fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? Et bien ça, Ziva le savait. C'était le Mossad. Pour se venger, pour lui faire comprendre qu'on ne les laissait pas tomber comme ça. Aujourd'hui, puisque ce matin encore, tout était impeccable. Elle c'était levé à l'aube, avait préparé du café mais n'avait pas eu le temps de le boire, étant appelée sur une scène de crime. L'homme assassiné s'appelait Javier Rosco, d'origine Espagnol. Tué de cinquante trois coups de couteau, un massacre. L'affaire n'avait pas été longue, on avait arrêté le coupable dans la journée (un homme avec des troubles psychologiques mentaux).

Généralement, elle avait la situation en main, elle savait réagir… Mais pas là. Que devait-elle faire ? Appeler Gibbs ? (McGee ? Abby ? Tony ?) Hurler et partir en courant ? Mais pour aller où ? On ne peut pas échapper au Mossad.

Lorsqu'elle saisit son téléphone portable, la question ne se posa même pas. Il n'y avait pas de réseau. Elle jura puis se retourna. Avant de comprendre quoique ce soit, elle avait fasse à elle cinq hommes. Tous grands, baraqués, du type celui qui soulève de la fonte au petit déjeuné. A peine avait-elle ouvert la bouche que le premier combattant tentait déjà de l'assommer. Même pas déroutée, elle couru aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Dévala les escaliers. Et fut projeter à terre, violement, par un grand brun qui ne se gêna pas pour lui marcher dessus (et faisant craquer ce qu'il supposa être un os), en riant méchamment.

« Alors ma jolie, tu espérais pouvoir partir sans me dire au revoir ? Tu pourrais quand même dire bonjour à ton futur mari ! » Commença-t-il en hébreux.

D'un coup de pied, il la retourna, sur le dos. Un rictus se dessina sur son visage, et il continua :

« -Cette fois tu n'as pas ta garde personnelle, hein ? Tes chers amis de la Navy sont chez eux en ce moment, ils en ont rien à foutre, que tu crèves ou non. C'est dommage, tu devrais me les présenter. Peut-être qu'on s'entendrait bien, eux et moi… ils doivent être de bons esclaves, toujours à l'écoute ! »

Il shoota dans le corps de la jeune femme qui se retenait déjà de hurler, au niveau des côtes, puis se baissa pour arracher son chemisier. Les boutons sautèrent, il tenait un morceau du chemiser. Il attrapa sa main et la remis debout. Une petite dizaine d'homme arriva.

« -Mais c'est qu'elle ferait une bonne pute, cette trainée ! lança l'un deux. Ca me donne des idées… »

Et maintenant, ils l'encerclaient. Elle n'avait sur elle, en tout et pour tout, qu'un simple pantalon, un chemisier déchiré, et des sous vêtements, son manteau étant tombé dans la course poursuite. Pas d'armes, aucuns moyens de communications. Celui qui l'avait poussé à terre l'empoigna par les cheveux, alors qu'un autre commençait à la toucher sans pudeur, une bosse dans son pantalon au niveau de l'entrejambe.

« -Bande de… commença-t-elle. »

Mais l'homme se plaqua contre elle, plaçant au passage une de ses mains très bas dans le dos de la jeune femme, et sorti une arme de sa poche. Un pistolet, petit, discret mais efficace. Il le braqua sur la tempe de Ziva.

« -Si tu parles à quelqu'un de notre petite entrevue amicale, je ferais de toi une femme morte. Compris ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Compris ?

Elle lâcha un petit « oui » et celui qui la tenait par les cheveux la jeta à nouveau à terre. Tous les hommes partirent vite, la laissant seule, dans un piteux état et déshabillée, au milieu d'un sous sol désert.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Au début, il resta silencieux, sous le choc. Puis il parvint à articuler :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es pas défendu ? »

C'était curieux, en effet.

« Je n'en ai pas eu la force… J'étais déjà malade. »

Il se leva, furieux.

« Mais bon sang, quelqu'un s'acharne sur toi ! D'abord on dévaste ton appartement, puis on t'attaque une première fois, et on te réattaque une seconde fois ! »

Elle ne répondit pas. Il se rassit à côté d'elle, et la pris sur ses genoux, l'entourant et la serrant contre lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu chez moi ?

-Je ne voulais pas qu'on est pitié de moi. Je sais me débrouiller seule. »

Il se mit à jouer avec l'une de ses mèches.

« Et aussi… Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas mangé un vrai repas ?

-Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Tout à l'heure, quand tu t'es évanouie. J'ai bien été obligé de te ramener au camion, c'est là que je m'en suis aperçu. »

Elle baissa la tête et marmonna :

« Deux semaines, presque. Oui certes j'ai mangé, mais des sandwiches des superettes. »

Il se mit debout, et la porta dans ses bras jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« Maintenant Mlle David, vous aller vous faire magnifique pendant que je vais vous cuisiner la recette du chef ! »

Et elle rit, avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain, laissant un Anthony DiNozzo avec un sourire stupide devant la porte.

*.*

Gibbs monta les escaliers. Trois marches. Deux marches. Une marche. Cinq pas. Quatre. Trois. Deux. Un. Il défonça la porte et découvrit l'appartement de son agent spécial, Ziva David.

*.*

**Haha, et voilà. Fin du chapitre. Désolée si ça va très vite ! Promis, dans le prochain chapitre, des précisions sur les meurtres. La suite peut-être dans la journée, ou demain. **

**XOXO.**


	3. Chapitre troisième

BONJOUUUUUUUUUUR !

Je me mets directement à l'écriture du troisième chapitre, après avoir posté le second. Cette fois ci, du développement et de l'enquête sur les meurtres, un peu moins du Tiva (malheureusement).

Voili Voilou les z'amiiiis ! :D

**CHAPITRE TROISIEME.**

Ingrédient numéro un : Des écritures de sauvage aux murs. Ingrédient numéro deux : Des meubles défoncés à souhait. Ingrédient numéro trois : Une pincée d'ambiance mort. Mélangez les écritures et le sang. Ajoutez les meubles, placer le tout dans un moule à gâteau. Saupoudrer de d'ambiance de mort, puis lasser refroidir. Servir sur un sol terreux habituellement propre.

Voilà la recette. De préférence, engagez un organisme dangereux pour cette recette. Si tout ceci est fait correctement, cela devrait donner un Gibbs ahuri, et dans une colère noire contre ceux qui auront fait ce carnage. Et, au fond de lui, triste. « Badant », comme dirait la nouvelle génération. « Scandaleux », diraient d'autres.

Si jamais l'organisme n'a pas pu se bouger pour vous, cette méthode est faite pour vous :

« Comment mettre Gibbs en rogne ? » (Sortie prévue le 16 novembre) : En lui annonçant que les deux hommes assassinés n'avaient strictement rien en commun. Pas de famille commune, de rendez-vous communs ou de liaisons communes. Rien, nothing, nada, strictement rien. Et cette technique infaillible made by McGee était… infaillible.

*.*

DiNozzo était revenu quelques heures auparavant, mais l'absence de Ziva se faisait sentir. Pas de blagues puériles, pas de réflexions débiles, pas de slaps derrière la tête. Il l'avait laissé à contrecœur.

Elle avait encore un peu de fièvre. La veille, ils avaient passé une bonne soirée : manger un vrai repas, regarder un film que Tony arrêtait toutes les minutes - ou presque – pour commenter. Ça avait redonné de l'énergie à la jeune femme La faire sourire était devenu une des priorités dans l'esprit de l'Italien.

_Flash Back_

« Tony donne-moi cette télécommande !

-Mais attend, c'est la meilleur image du film ! Regarde, en bas à gauche de l'écran.

-Hum… ?

-Enfin Zee-vah, c'est lui le tueur !

-Tony !

-Ben, c'est moi.

-Il ne fallait pas me le dire !

-Oups, rit-il.

-Maintenant, donne-moi cette télécommande.

-Et le mot magique ? »

Elle rit.

« S'il te plait !

-S'il te plait qui ? s'amusa-t-il.

-S'il te plait Tony. »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, un rictus se formant sur ses lèvres.

« C'est tout ? »

Elle soupira.

« S'il-te-plait-Tony-mon-Italien-favori ?

-Là, c'est mieux ! sourit-il, lui tendant la télécommande.

_Fin du Flash Back_

C'était ces moments là qui le rendait heureux. Elle le rendait heureuse, tout simplement.

*.*

« Gibbs ! Je t'attendais d'un moment à l'autre !

-Ça veut dire que tu as quelque chose ?

-Bingo. »

Il se dirigea vers le grand écran.

« J'ai analysé les restes des corps, et devine ce que j'ai trouvé dans la chair ?

-Je n'ai pas le cœur aux devinettes, Abby.

-Oh. Et bien, il y avait du jus de citron dans les plaies. Et beaucoup ! Le ou les tueurs font souffrir leurs victimes. Et aussi, j'ai retrouvé de l'ADN sur l'un des couteaux du deuxième homme, mais…

-Mais ?

-Mais l'empreinte n'est pas assez marqué et assez grande pour qu'on puisse l'identifier exactement. »

Gibbs jura mais reprit :

« Sors-moi la liste de tous les hommes qui correspondent à cette empreinte. »

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et repartit, laissant un Caf-Pow sur le bord de la table… et revint sur ses pas.

« Abby, l'appartement de Ziva a été dévasté… Je compte sur toi pour me retrouver de l'ADN ou n'importe quoi permettant d'identifier celui qui a fait ça.

*.*

« McGee, DiNozzo, chercher la liste de tous les achats de jus de citron dans un rayons de dix kilomètres ! »

-Patron… du jus de citron ?

-Oui, DiNozzo. Abby en a retrouvé dans les plaies des marines.

L'italien ne releva pas malgré le ridicule de la situation, et Gibbs se dirigea au MTac.

*.*

« Faisons le point : On a deux marines morts de la même façon, et sans liens l'un avec l'autre et… C'est tout, déclara McGee.

-Si : on a une Ziva David malade. Enfin, malade, c'est vite dit.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-On ne reste pas malade deux semaines sans que l'état ne change. Ça c'est aggravé quand l'avion est passé. Lé déclencheur, c'est le gaz de l'avion. Mais quelque chose à réagis à ce gaz !

-Va demander à Abby. Elle aura sûrement une réponse à te donner !

-Me demander quoi ? s'exclama la jeune gothique, sortant enfin de son laboratoire.

-Quelle matière fait réagir les gaz rejeté par les réacteurs des avions ? »

Elle murmura quelques mots que seul McGee arriva à comprendre :

« Du poison. »

*.*

Si l'on comparait les deux listes, on aurait pu s'attendre à des centaines de résultats… Mais seule une dizaine correspondait. Que des hommes. En passant en revue leurs profils, l'un d'eux retint l'attention de nos agents : Marty Callerf. Israélien d'origine, double nationalité. Il avait acheté un pack de six petites bouteilles de 25 cl de jus de citron 4 jours auparavant.

« Abby, tu m'as bien spécifié que tu avais retrouvé l'équivalent de 25 cl de jus de citron ?

-Tout à fait ! »

Il soupira et appela DiNozzo, son premier agent, son presque fils.

*.*

D'ailleurs, l'Italien avait mis le haut parleur, pour que Ziva (accessoirement à moitié couchée contre lui) puissent écouter aussi.

«On a trouvé un certain Marty Callerf, qui correspond à l'ADN et… »

Ziva l'arrêta dans son élan :

« Ma.. Marty Callerf ? Israélien, cheveux longs ?

-Comment sais-tu ça ?

-C'est un sbire du Mossad. L'un des meilleurs agents. »

Silence. Elle a tout ces sens en alerte, agitée. De la peur ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre sur lui ?

-Il n'est en Israël que pour qu'on lui communique les missions. Il exécute les menaces extérieures au pays, ou recrute. En dernier recours, il ramène des échappés. »

Sa voix sonnait étrangement.

« Quoi d'autre ?

-Il… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer, que des hurlements résonnaient devant la porte de l'appartement, et que de multiples balles étaient tirées. Ils laissèrent en plan le téléphone portable posé sur la table et ouvrirent violement la porte. Un homme, 25 ans tout au plus. 25 couteaux, 25 balles.

*.*

« Shalom Chef.

-Shalom Kalid. Alors ?

-Il vient de m'appeler. Trois. Elle est réfugiée chez un collègue dont elle est proche.

-Est-ce que ça dérange le plan ?

-Non. Trois pour l'instant.

-Ils enquêtent ?

-Oui. Ils sont remontés jusqu'à Marty.

-Ont-ils fait le rapprochement avec Ziva ?

-On pense que oui.

-Parfait.

*.*

Question cruciale : Comment annoncer à votre collègue que la femme qu'il aime à été empoisonnée ?

C'était ce à quoi McGee réfléchissait depuis 1 minute et 3 millièmes de secondes. 4 millièmes. Prendre un ton grave, ou y aller plutôt cool ? Tranquillement, cash ou lui laisser des indices qui le mèneront à la conclusion ? (Décidément, la nouvelle lui faisait perdre la tête.)

« Tony. »

Point de non retour.

« J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Par laquelle je commence ?

-La bonne.

-Elle va s'en sortir.

-.. Et la mauvaise ? »

Grande inspiration.

« Ziva a été empoisonnée. »

*.*

**PITIEEE ! NE ME TUEZ PAS !**

**Non, plutôt, expliquez-moi. Y a-t-il des éléments totalement incompréhensibles ? Non, oubliez, j'ai mieux.**

**Posez-moi des questions sur ce que vous n'avez pas compris. Et si vous avez compris, dites-le.**

**Je vous laisse, j'ai un Dm de maths à faire.**

**XOXO.**


End file.
